The Legacy
by tammy366
Summary: Aya Uchiha never expected to have a boyfriend until she was 30 due to the fact of her overprotective father. But what she didn't expect was for her to not only lose her virginity at 17, but to get pregnant too. And to the biggest egoistical jerk in the whole village. ALIVE NEJI. Mainly SasuSaku, but will include NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, and others. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys, this is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope everyone enjoys.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. **_

Sasuke Uchiha was an emotionless man. He only reacted in the utmost intense situations. He was an ice cube that held no emotions at all. But right now watching his wife in pain from giving birth to his child made him conflicted in many ways. He felt fear from seeing Sakura in so much pain. He felt helpless in that he couldn't do anything to help. He felt pain, from the insane grip Sakura had on his hand.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Sakura bawled with her hands over her face.

"Sakura. Pull yourself together." Sasuke looked over to Tsunade who was the one to deliver their child.

"Shishou I can't do it." Sakura cried desperately.

Sasuke reached his unbroken hand over to her face and leaned down to her ear. "Sakura you can do it."

Those short words were what triggered Sakura to ignore the pain as much as she could.

"Sakura! One last push." Tsunade said. Shizune ran around the room getting towels ready for the arrival of the new baby.

Sakura let a piercing scream that echoed through the whole hospital.

Outside the delivery room, Tenten looked down at her swollen 5 months pregnant stomach and gulped.

Her husband Neji put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her everything would be okay.

The cries of a baby filled the room as Sakura let out soundless laughs. Sasuke looked over to where Shizune held his new baby. His heart contracted in joy at seeing his firstborn. He kissed Sakura on the forehead. His way of thanking her for giving him his new child. Tsunade walked over to them with the baby.

"Its a boy." Tsunade smiled at the young couple. "What do you want to name him?"

"Daichi. Uchiha Daichi." Sakura said.

"I like it." Sasuke said to her.

That was 19 years ago. Daichi was now 19. Sasuke and Sakura were still very much in love. Their seven children is proof of that. Sasuke wasn't kidding about the clan revival.

After Daichi came Kosuke his second born son, who is 18. Then Sora his 17 year old son. Aya, Sora's twin sister, is younger by four minutes. She acts so much like her mother. He shouldn't call her his little girl anymore considering she is now 17.

Then came the triplets. They were a handful. Seriously. Wasn't twins enough? Apparently Kami didn't think so and blessed them with three more. Sakura swore to not have anymore children after that. Two boys and one girl. All 14 years old. The first boy named Itsuo. The second boy named Natsuo. And the girl named Nariko who was his real little girl.

Daichi was his clone in every way except for his personality. Sometimes he wonders if the dobe could've been his father if it hadn't been for how much Daichi looked like him. Onyx eyes and hair and a handsome chiseled face. Kousuke acted exactly like him and had his hair but with Sakura's eyes.

Sora was a mixture of both of them as is the same with Aya. Her personality was quiet but sometimes loud when she is out of her shell. Sora is almost as loud as Daichi, considering Daichi was his role model growing both had onyx hair with her green eyes. Though Aya's eyes were a soft sea foam green exactly like Sakura's, while Sora's were an electric green like Kosuke.

Itsuo and Natsuo were identical in every way save for their personality. Itsuo was more quiet than his cheerful brother Natsuo. They both had black hair that stuck up like his when he was young and onyx eyes. Nariko had her mother's pink hair and green eyes. Her carbon copy. Even with the way she acted. She had her mother's personality more than any of the children. It was frightening how much she resembled a twelve year old Sakura. The only thing different was the way her hair was styled. It was long, cascading down her back, unlike Sakura's short pink locks.

Thank god their infant years were over. They knew how to take care of

themselves now. All of his children 17 and up were in Anbu. And his triplets were chunnin. He couldn't be any prouder.

The dobe had become hokage after Kakashi had stepped down. He was the same as ever. Life has become peaceful in Konaha. No more wars. Everyone was happy.

Aya Uchiha had never thought she can be so scared of a little thing such as a baby before. But right now as she is sitting in her bathroom waiting for the results of her test, she had to take back what she thought.

Her hands tremble as she reaches over to the stick that was on the counter. It had been five minutes. It should be done now.

She took a look at at the results and broke into immediate tears. _It couldn't be _she thought. _Not with him. Please._

She had to tell her parents. Telling them now was a better choice. The longer it drags, the worse.

"PREGNANT?!WHO'S THIS FUCKER?" Sasuke Uchiha's eyes blared the sharingan at hearing the news that some dickhead had impregnated his daughter.

"D-daddy p-please calm down." Aya said shakily. "Please I don't want you to hurt him. I-I agreed to it. It is partly my fault."

Sasuke sighed. As a man of reason, he believed his daughter.

"Okay I understand. But I still want to know who he is." Sasuke gritted through his teeth with his fists clenched.

Seeing that her dad had unactivated his sharingan, Aya felt it was safe to tell him.

"It is... Hiroshi Hyuga."

**Boom cliffhanger. Please review and favorite. It would mean the world to me. I think you should expect the next chapter to be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY OCs.**

"THAT BASTARD WILL DIE AT MY HANDS. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT HYUGA WAS NO GOOD." Sasuke got up from the couch and headed for the door. But not before Sakura pulled him back to knock some sense into him

"Sasuke. You will not put you hands on Tenten's son you hear me?!" Sakura said to her husband.

Sasuke immediately calmed down at the sound of her voice.

"Fine. But I want to know how." She blushed. This was the most Aya had heard her father talk.

"It was when you and mom were on a mission. Daichi was on a mission too. So Hiroshi came over to hang out with Kosuke."

_Hiroshi Hyuga walked onto the porch of the Uchiha house. He knocked on the door. He smirked when he saw his best friend Kosuke at the door. His whole family was out of the house so Hiroshi could come over without having any of his loud family members bothering him. Daichi that annoying idiot that seemed to hate him so much was out on a mission. As was his parents. Sora, who he can tolerate, was out with the triplets to go to the new amusement park that opened up._

_Hiroshi had his father's brown hair although it was short and laid in layers. He had his mother's brown eyes which had the Byakugan in them. Hiroshi was like his mother in personality, cocky with an attitude. He was fairly calm but he talked way more than his father considering how the Head of the Hyuga clan talked so little._

_"You said there wasn't gonna be anyone home right?" Hiroshi said._

_"Hn." Kosuke replied with his favorite word that he had inherited from his father._

_Hiroshi smirked. "Good."_

_Both boys went up to Kosuke's room. They pulled out the xbox and started to play games. They did so for almost two hours when Kosuke heard the phone ring. _

_"Be right back." Kosuke said as he made his way downstairs to get the phone. Hiroshi gave him a nod of acknowledgment as he pressed furiously against the controls of the console. _

_Five minutes later Kosuke came back._

_"Ugh it was the hokage. He needs me for an emergency meeting." Kosuke rolled his electric green eyes in annoyance. _

_"Okay man." Hiroshi said. "I'll just stay here. If I go back to the Hyuga estate I might just die to death from my annoying cousin." Kosuke didn't even need to know the name of said cousin. Because he knew it was Minato Uzumaki. The hyperactive blond son of the hokage. Also, Hiroshi's cousin._

_"I don't know how aunt Hinata deals with them. Minato and uncle Naruto. Ugh." Hiroshi shivered at the thought of having to deal with both of them. He loved them but they were sometimes annoying as fuck. Kosuke disliked Minato pretty much because of their contrast in personality. They were like the reincarnation of Sasuke and Naruto._

_Kosuke put on his ANBU uniform and put his ANBU masked on his face. He looked dashingly handsome. His fit body from being a ninja, to his Uchiha good looks with his mother's beautiful green eyes, he was gorgeous. As was the whole Uchiha family. Honestly all of the Konoha 12's childrens were all good looking and beautiful but if it had to come down to one family, it was the Uchihas. _

_"Sorry man." Kosuke said apologetically._

_"No problem. Good luck." Hiroshi said._

_Hiroshi played the xbox until he was tired. He decided he might as well sleep over since no one was home anyways. He took off his shirt and pants which left him in his boxers. He laid down in his friend's bed and fell asleep instantly._

_Four hours into his sleep, Hiroshi felt a small hand shove him lightly._

_"Kosuke!" A voice whispered. His eyes widen. The person thought that he was Kosuke._

_He turned around to stare into soft sea foam green eyes. "Ahhh!" She feel backwards onto the ground. Hiroshi let out a small chuckle. She was cute._

_"W-what're you doing in Kosuke's bed Hiro?" She stuttered._

_Hiroshi got out from the covers, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Which revealed his perfect torso. Aya blushed when she saw that he was shirtless._

_Hiroshi smirked before leaning his face close to hers. Their noses were barely touching. _

_"You like what you see?" He breathed out. She could feel his his hot breath on her face. Her cheeks grew warm and turned into a shade of pink. She wanted him._

_"No." She said stubbornly. _

_"Well I guess I will have to change that." Hiroshi said. Aya noticeably gasped as she felt him pull her into his lap before pulling his face right next to her ear. He bit into her earlobe. Aya couldn't believe what was happening but she let it happen. _

"That's what happened." She said meekly.

"How long has it been honey?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"More than a month." Aya said with tears in her eyes. Those tears were what made Sasuke understand that overreacting would put her over the edge.

"You will keep it right?" Sasuke said.

"Yes I will." Aya said determinedly.

"Good." Sasuke said. Aya couldn't believe what she heard.

"Thank you daddy." She said appreciatively.

"When will you tell him?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to tell him before next week." Aya said.

"Ok honey we support you. But that doesn't mean that we will do everything. You will be a mother soon so you have to have more responsibility." Sakura said. She was going to support her daughter no matter what. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hai." Aya's eyes welled up in tears once more at her parents approval. All she needed to do now was tell Hiroshi and everyone else.

` "WHAT?!" Aya's best friends all stared at her after hearing her life changing news.

"Is it true Aya-chan?" Yuki Uzumaki asked. Her blue eyes searching Aya's green ones for an answer. She got a nod as a response.

Saki Yamanaka, who was doodling in her sketchbook had put her book down and asked Aya "What are you going to do with it?"

"I want to keep it." Aya said determinedly.

'Whose is it?" Hiroko Nara asked curiously.

"... Hiroshi Hyuga." Aya squeaked and winced waiting for the disapproving words she was about to get.

"HIROSHI HYUGA?!" Saki spit out the water that she was drinking. "You mean the hottest guy in the village? That Hiroshi Hyuga?!" Saki asked now interested. She had inherited her mother's love for gossip.

"Hiro nii-san?!" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yes. But Saki please don't tell anyone until I tell him myself." Aya asked of her friend.

"No problem Aya-chan. Good luck." Aya smiled knowing that Saki placed loyalty before gossip.

Well that went well she thought. Now I have to tell Hiroshi.

Hiroshi had just gotten out of bed this morning and he had a feeling that something was going to happen today. Blame his father's obsession with destiny and shit.

"Good morning Hiro." His mother Tenten said putting his breakfast in front of him as he sat down. He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Morning mom." Hiroshi said. His brother Kenji came down the stairway and gave him a slight nod of greeting and kissed his mother on the cheek much like his brother had did.

"Morning Kenji!" Tenten said smiling before moving on to wash the dishes.

"Little brother must you act so much like father." Hiro teased smirking. Kenji didn't like being compared to his father. He always was compared to Neji. He wanted to be his own self, but it was hard considering how much he was like Neji in looks and personality. He had the same pearl eyes and long brown hair. He was also quiet, much unlike his older brother Hiroshi who a confident person. His brother was an open flirt and a good one at that.

Kenji thought that loud people were usually annoying. But lately he has had one pink haired girl in his head that he can't get out of his head. He thought this was normal since he was a developing teen who would soon or later have in interest in girls. I'll probably get over it soon he thought. Man was he so wrong.

Hiro was walking down the streets of the village and was being ogled by the many girls that he passed. He gave them winks back and smirked at their reactions. Most squealed or blush, but some even fainted. He loved his life. It was perfect.

He stopped by a shops to do some errands for his mom. That was when he saw her. He smirked and strided towards her. She seem preoccupied with something on her mind so she didn't notice when he came up close to her and whisper in her ear.

"A-ya." He said her name slowly and sexily. She freaked out and turned around to see Hiro.

"Hiro!" She immediately blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you doing here? I mean I know what _you're doing here._ But, ugh nevermind." Aya blabbered on and Hiro chuckled at her dorkiness.

"Doing some errands for my mom." Hiro said simply. A pregnant silence fell over the two. They haven't seen each other since what ad happened a month ago.

Aya felt like it was now or never.

"Hiro, come with me I need to tell you something." Aya said. She took a hold of his wrist with her small hands and pulled him behind a building.

Hiro liked where this was going. Before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Hiro had planted his lips on hers and started to kiss her. She caught by surprised, let out a yelp which Hiro took the chance to shove his tongue into her mouth.

They made out for what felt like forever but was actually only a minute. She then pulled away and pushed him away.

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "Not again. Hiro I have to tell you something." She said seriously.

"What is it?" He asked still smirking from their heated make out session.

"I'm pregnant." Aya said.

**And there's chapter dos. Please review :D.**


End file.
